


Night Bloom

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Kiss, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fanart, Flowers, M/M, Pencil, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: They say that inhaling the heady scent of the Night Bloom rose can cause a person to reveal their deepest desires. They also say that the greenhouses of Malfoy Manor are one of the few places where the roses have successfully ― and legally ― been grown in the past decade.Of course, Albus is only interested in getting Mr Malfoy to show him the magical plants for educational purposes. It's definitely not because of his big, weird, unshakable crush on his best friend's dad, or his curiosity about whether or not it just might be reciprocated.And of course, it's just a coincidence that Draco brought Albus to the greenhouses on a night the roses are blooming.





	Night Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this prompt!! Plants are one of my favourite things in the world to draw, and I couldn't get this out of my head ― I hope you enjoy where I took this, magpie_fngrl <33! I loved the suggestion of Draco showing Albus the plant and one thing leading to another...and above all, Albus trying to pretend his interest was all in the pursuit of simple horticultural interest!
> 
> Thanks to M for looking this over for me, and to the mods for being amazing and running this fest! xx

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/13829/13829_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/48708.html)! ♥


End file.
